Sliver Fight
by Sweetums14
Summary: High School student Kori isn't at all of what she really is. For her own protection, she has to be in disguise while her team and allies go and stop her enemies. She is Starfire from the Teen Titans and isn't so happy anymore. Her true love abandoned her and has returned with good news. Memories come for her and her team. The secret he is hiding from her is one you'd never expect.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

Kori/Starfire's POV

**The last time I saw my friends I was fourteen in Earth years. I miss them a lot and I wish I could be with them again. I'm now seventeen and I haven't heard from anyone. Especially Nightwing.**

**The last time I saw him he was still Robin, but I know by now he is Nightwing. I just have a feeling he is.**

**I used to have bright red hair, like my family but I dyed it a copper color. As the years progressed, I learned better English. I'm currently a senior at my high school, and I have a wonderful boyfriend, at least he used to be, but he will never be Robin.**

**Jason, I love him with all my heart. He was the first one I met when I came here. He was different. I assumed he was the star quarterback that every girl wanted, and I was correct. Many girls were being jerks to me, calling me names and bullying me, but Jason he stopped it all. That's when I started to notice him and I began to like him. But I don't like him the way I liked Robin.**

**He was a great boyfriend. He helped me with my English and made me feel special. Then we went on our first date. It was magical. A picnic at the park with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and mustard. We went to the lake to see the sunset. The last few moments before the sun went down, he kissed me. I was so happy I nearly flew off. But it didn't feel the way it did with Robin.**

**This past month, he's been strange. It's more of a controlling relationship now. He doesn't let me hang out with anyone else unless I'm with him. He's most intrigued with boys, which I understand, but he's changed. Especially with Richard.**

**Richard is my new friend. He moved here about a month ago. Jason hates him, but I like him. He reminds me alot of Robin. They almost act the same. But I think it's just in my head. Every now and then, I'd catch myself calling him Robin. When I call him that, he'd just chuckle and say it's okay. That chuckle reminded me alot of Richard.**

**I also met another girl. Her name is Rachel. She reminds me alot of Raven, but Raven doesn't smile as much. Rachel does. It's a weird smile. One that has sorrow and hope. I don't understand it. Jason doesn't like her either. I found them once at the side of the school arguing, then they suddenly stopped and went their separate ways. It's like they knew I was there. It was unusual, just like Rachel, but she's not Raven.**

**So Richard and Rachel aren't on Jason's friend list, but they're on mine. I can never hang out with them unless Jason is with me. He's been too controlling lately and I don't like that. I've been wanting to break up with him for the past week, but he never lets me speak. When class ends right now I'm going to break up with him. We both have study hall and Rachel and Richard are there too. So if he's mad at me I can always go to them. I feel like I can trust them. Like I've known them forever.**

**"Miss Anders? MISS ANDERS?!" I hear my history teacher say.**

**"Huh? Oh, yes sir?" I ask breaking away from my thoughts.**

**"I asked you a question. Were you paying attention?" he asks me sternly.**

**"No, I'm sorry." I mumble.**

**"It's alright. Now class, today is Friday and you have two days to bring in your project. Monday, no later, no exceptions. Am I clear?"**

**A few, "'Yes' 'Yeah' 'Whatever' " were heard and mumbled throughout the class.**

**"Alright the bell rings in a few pack up and leave. I've had enough of you children." he says and gets his stuff.**

**I put my things in my backpack and sit patiently waiting for the bell to ring. What will he say? Will he be angry with me? Will he accept it? Truthfully I am afraid of his reaction, but at the same time I'm not.**

**The bell rings and everyone leaves in a rush pushing and shoving people through the halls. I go to the library and sit down. I open my book and start to scan it with my eyes. I fake studying and wait for Jason. The wait wasn't that long. I heard someone come up behind me.**

**"Hey Cutie. How've you been?" I hear him say.**

**Here I go...**

* * *

><p><strong>Love. That's what's keeping me here. I love him. I also hate him. But my emotions are never steady. I feel to much at the same time. Rage, anger, love and passion. Love. I hate him and I love him. I hate him because he's not here. Because he let me go. Because the first kiss we had was the last one we had. I love him. He is my true love. He's all I could think about while Jason is here. Yelling at me. I'm too confused about my feelings I can't even defend myself.<strong>

**"You are not breaking up with me!" he yelled.**

**I stood there with tears in my eyes feeling weak. I hate feeling weak. I stood there letting him yell terrible things to me. Then, it all stopped. My eyes were closed, waiting for what was coming next and nothing. I couldn't hear anything. I opened my eyes and I saw Richard. My vision was blurry but I could still see him beating the crap out of Jason, my ****_Ex_****-boyfriend. My love for Jason fell. All I could focus on was Rachel and...Richard?**

**"Kori, are you okay?" she asked me.**

**"Um, yes. I think so." I say and focus my attention back to the boys. By now Richard had already knocked Jason out and had a hunched back, like Robin would after he finished a fight.**

**That was strange. Almost exactly alike. His feet apart and he had clenched fists. His nostrils were flared and his mouth was pressed in a straight line. Exactly like Robin.**

**I look over at Rachel to see her looking at me with sorrow. Her head was down. Then I saw it. Her scar. The scar at her right temple. Like Raven's.**

**I look back over at him. "Robin?" I say and catch his attention. I look back at her. "Raven?" I ask with such anger.**

**I couldn't contain it anymore. My emotions overwhelmed me. All I remember was a blurry vision of Richard catching me and Rachel almost shedding a tear.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Kori wake up. Kori." I hear a voice say. This isn't like the movies or tv shows where someone faints or something and they open their eyes slowly. No, I got scared so I jumped up getting into a fighting stance. The adrenaline didn't hit me and instead I fell to the ground, well, arms. These arms I recognized. They were Robin's.<strong>

**"Kori it's okay. It me." he says helping me to a couch.**

**"Robin? What are you doing here? Where am I? What happened to Jason? Is Raven here? Why am I here? Why is your name Richard? Why didn't you tell me who you were earlier? Where am I?" I ask and close my eyes feeling lightheaded.**

**"Kori, it's okay. Jason is being taken care of right now. Your here in an apartment. My real name is Richard. Raven will be back soon. I didn't tell you who I was because Jason would've hurt you. He blackmailed Raven and me by using you. We're here because we're finished." he says finishing his sentence with a smile.**

**"We're done? No more?" I ask with hope in my eyes.**

**"Yes, we're finally done, Starfire." he says. I run up to him and gave him the biggest hug anyone has ever given. I can tell my strength was back because he was turning purple.**

**"It's over. Our mission, was it a success?" I ask releasing him.**

**"Yeah, it was. But right now let's not focus on that." he says sitting down. I follow his lead and sit down next to him.**

**"Then what? I have questions for you. Why did you not tell me who you were a month ago?" I ask frowning.**

**"Because, Jason knew who I was, who we were. He's always known you were Starfire. That's why I sent you to him." he says looking down.**

**"What? You sent me to him? So, my, relationship with him, none of it was real? He was just someone you sent me to?" I ask looking down.**

**"No, that relationship was real. All his feelings too." he says with a hint of jealousy.**

**Maybe he still has feelings for me. Maybe we could be together. Of course I'd never tell him this. He'd get furious. I'll just wait till the time is right.**

**"Oh. So...how do you know him?" I ask raising a brow.**

**"He's, just someone I know." he says trying to end the subject.**

**"But that still isn't fair. This mission, you knew where I was? You let me come here and made me believe that I'd never see you again. I never thought that though. We could've still been together, I-I mean all of us, our friends. We didn't have to be apart." I say frowning looking down.**

**"Starfire, you know this was much to dangerous for you. We couldn't risk losing you...I couldn't loose you." he says softly.**

**"Well in a way you did. You lost my love for you." I lied.**

**His expression showed it all. He still loves me. I still love him. Why is love like this? Why are the lives of superheros like this?**

**He clears his throat. "Well,-" he pauses. "-okay. Raven is gonna be back right know. I'll be in the other room. Make yourself at home." he says and gets up.**

**"Nightwing, please stay." I say standing up. He freezes and looks at me.**

**"How did you know my name is Nightwing?" he ask me.**

**"I've been to the future before. I know. You've matured a lot from the last time I saw you. You will always be Robin but that doesn't fit you anymore. Plus you're really hot and muscular and-" I gasp covering my mouth realizing what I said.**

**A smirk goes on his face and it vanishes. "Okay. I'll be in the office." he says and quickly walks out.**

**Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I say that? Plus, you're really hot and muscular!**

* * *

><p>RichardNightwing's POV

**I'm hot and muscular? Of course, I know I am, I mean c'mon Dick, I'm not conceded or anything but I know I am. But coming from her, it's...different. Could she still love me? Or is it just her old self again?**

**"Ugh, Dick! She doesn't love you anymore! She even said it!" I yell in a hushed voice so she couldn't hear. I kick the trash can and sit down while rubbing my hands over my face in frustration.**

**Whatever. She doesn't love you. I still love her. Heck, I can have any girl I want. But I want her.**

**My door opens and I see an angry looking Raven.**

**"You just need to be truthful to her as she needs to be with you. You do anything stupid, and well, let's just say karma won't be on your side." she says and walks out.**

**I just had to have a bond with her.**

**I open my file cabinet and take one out that says G.A.E.S.. What a name right? Gordanians Attack Earth and...Starfire. I have no idea who came up with this name, it gives the definition of the case away, but unfortunately that is the case -no pun intended- and mission that we've been on for several years. The Gordanians started attacking Tamaran in search of the two princesses, Starfire and Backfire. When we found out about this we didn't want anything to happen to Star. So all the Titans, Justice League and many more heroes insisted on protecting her, and her sister. On her request of course.**

**But none of that should've happened. It's caused too much damage to the people I love. I had to leave the girl I love behind. Alone, with some fool. Yet, he's the only one I trust for this.**

**Jason. A.K.A. Red X. He was supposed to be dead, but only Bruce, Tim, Alfred, the rest of my team, and I know he's alive. He's Red Hood. A villain I don't trust. The only thing I trust him for is the safety of Starfire. All those little comments from when we would fight in battle were true. Even his nickname for her. Cutie. It disgusts me. I'd get after him and his reply would be, "Hey, I'm not lying. The girl is beautiful. Take care of her, and when you don't, You know who to look for. I won't treat her like you do though. I'll treat her like she is a goddess.". Those words turned out to be true, for a while. Now, not even I can have her.**

**"Stupid brother." I mumble and continue going through the file.**

Soooo how'd you like the first chapter? Oh c'mon people, review, leave your comments! Criticize or compliment, I love to hear your feedback! Oh, and this story will take a while. I'm a very busy girl and I haven't got all day to just write...but, if you have any ideas, feel free to leave them! Trust me, that'd be a whole much better! Yeah, yeah, i know im slow on updates from my other stories...but this has just been in my mind...and i actually do have a plot so, yeah...Sweetums away!...that was lame...

Review, Favorite or Follow!

~ 3 = B


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

Kori's POV

**It** **has** **been** **a** **week since our mission was over. I discovered all the events that have occurred with my friends the past four years. All of the Gordanians, that they know of, have vanished, and my sister and I are safe. I'm really happy, except for the fact that Richard has another girlfriend. He seemed to change since I discovered who he was.**

**Today my other teammates are coming. I haven't seen Beast Boy and Cyborg and I can't wait to see them. I remember our last encounter together. It was the saddest day of my life.**

_**Flashback:**_

_**"Star, we're gonna see each other again, don't worry." Cyborg says as he walks toward me. I only focused on his metallic footsteps; each step synchronizing like the beat of a song.**_

_**"Cyborg, we do not know what will endure in the future. We do not know what outcome we each will receive. I do not want to say the "see-you-later" like we will see each other again this lifetime. I am afraid one day we will not. I will say the "good-bye" and pray to X'hall that one day we all**__**will encounter each other again. But for now, I say, the good-bye."**_

_**Though I almost match his height, I decide I want to float up to where our**_ **_eyes are parallel. Tears started flowing down my cheeks as I realized I do not have a single happy feeling_****.**

_**When was the last time I was happy? Oh, yes. It was two days ago when Cyborg introduced me to the nuts of dough,the sweet, tiny wheels or as he calls it, doughnuts. It was a hysterical moment when he got the membrane of it all over his face. He fell asleep and little insects crawled upon his face.**_

_**I**_**_was taken out of my thoughts when Cyborg gave me the bear hug of his. His strength could almost equally match mine, but I was brought back to reality and gave him the small hug. The good-bye with him wasn't so hard,_****_though I did have three other people I needed to confront. Next was Beast Boy._**

_**Oh, how I will miss his jokes of the cheese and his tooth of the vampire sticking out. He is like the little brother to me. Always doing the jokes to make us laugh**__._

_**As I leave the garage, I walk towards the gym. Usually you would see Robin there when he is stressed, but Beast Boy is worse. When he gets**_ **_angry, he goes to the gym, not in any animal figure, but his human self, where his strength is average. In total, the whole team has only seen him in there two times. So now, I am apprehensive._**

_**I can hear from a distance, the sound of the exercising equipment being used. As I peer into the**__**room I see him grunting and mumbling words as he is doing the pull-ups. I wipe the wetness off my face and close**_ **my ****_eyes._**

_**"Starfire, it's okay, you can come in." he says and I open my eyes. My face**__**scrunched up in confusion.**_

_**How did he-**_

_**"It's cute how you forget I have sensitive hearing." he say and jumps off the machine.**_

**_"Oh, yes, I do forget that alot." I reply trying to make the mood_****_light._**

_**"Yeah, I'm gonna miss that." he says looking down.**_

_**"Beast Boy, I really do not know what to say." I say rubbing my arm.**_

**_"Then I'll go first_****.****_ Star, you're like my big sister. Even though I'm_** **_physically smaller than you, I feel that I'll always be there to_****_protect you. And when I found out that you were in risk of being in danger. I just freaked out. You are one of the most important girls in my life and-"_**

_**I giggled a bit before he became quiet. He looks at me with disbelief.**_

_**"I'm sorry, but out of all the times I actually try to be serious, you start to giggle? Um, why?" he asks raising an eyebrow.**_

_**The thoughts running through my mind are overwhelming. Surely he**__**would not like to hear them all?**_

_**"Oh, friend Beast Boy, forgive me but when you said I am one of the most important girls on your life, I had several thoughts go through my mind." I say and look down.**_

_**"What do you mean?" he asks with a frown.**_

_**I do not wish to upset him but, I should just say what I feel.**_

**_"Well, I believes you have precisely five girls who are important to_****_you_****." ****_I_** **_say and twiddle my fingers. I hope I am not upsetting_****_him._**

**_I look up to seem him with an amused face and crossed arms. The_**** only ****_other time I have seen friend Beast Boy like this, was when we fought the Brotherhood of Evil._**

**_"Go on?" he says sternly._**

_**"Well, I will start with..." I begin but find it hard**__**to continue when I know this is a sensitive subject towards him. "...Terra. Though, our brief engagement with her was bittersweet, I find that she was one of the people that pushed you forward to be a stronger Beast Boy."**_

_**I look up and see him with a softer expression. He give me a small nod, which I believe is my cue to continue.**_

_**"Then there would be your adoptive mother, the Elasti-girl, or Rita. She, I can tell, has been an inspirational woman to you. She was there when you were at your weakest and is one of those you love dearly."**_

**_My sight returns to see his and he now has a small smile._**

**_"Then, there is your biological mother, whom I do not know much about, though if she were here today I could not thank her enough, for creating such a wonderful friend. " I say and instantly put my head down._**

_**Was that a bit inappropriate?**_

_**His smile has increased a bit, and with what I am about to say next, I know for a fact, will increase even more.**_

_**"And then there's Raven. Our friend, sister, and teammate. When she walks in the room you instantly do the lighting up. It is like she is your light, to your night. She is someone you can trust and love dearly. I can see why you have fallen in love with her. "**_

**_My eyes meet his and his smile has returned to that adorable smile I will miss._**

**_"And then there is me. Now I really do not know what you think of me so, I request that you please tell me." I say and give a small smile._**

**_"Okay. Star, you're the sister I never had. You always see the good in people, no matter how bad they are. I'm just gonna miss you. All_****_of us are a family and it wouldn't be the same if one of us were missing. I may not be the strongest but I'll do whatever I can to protect you and everyone else. I'm just gonna miss you Star." he says and looks down._**

_**Oh, the tears are coming to my eyes again.**_

_**"Friend Beast Boy, do not make me the sad. I do not like feeling like that. Please, do the humorous jokes." I trying to sound a bit happy**__._

**_He_****_walks up to me and says, "Star, not today." We give each other_****_a hug and I believe I got the boogers on his shoulder._**

_**"Good-bye."**_

_**"Good-bye."**_

**End of Flashback:**

**"Starfire, wake up! Star!" I hear a voice and I immediately open my leyes. Geez, did I fall asleep?**

**"Oh, good morning Richard. Did I fall asleep?" I ask looking at him with sleepy eyes.**

**I** **stretch my arms and yawn, and look up to see him starring at me. Okay, that was my fault. So what if I threw my chest out a little more? He likes it** **anyway.**

**"Richard? Richard?" I say and snap my fingers in front of his face.**

**"Huh, oh yeah, you did for like an hour. Um, I have good news." he says and** **pulls at his collar.**

**I gasp. "Beast Boy and Cyborg are here?" I say and stand up.**

**"Of course we're here." both of them say unanimously.**

**I immediately run and hug them so tight, that I could see their faces turning purple, but I didn't care. One hug is not enough to fill up three years.**

**"I've missed you guys so much." I say and release them.**

**"We missed you too, Star." Beast Boy says.**

**"Oh, we have a lot of catching up to do. Oh, I just can't! Come here!" I exclaim and give both of them an individual hug.**

**I miss the old days when I would huh them for no apparent reason. I wish I could be my happy self again, no stress, no drama, just a Teen Titan. I miss all my friends and their company.**

**"Beast Boy, may I speak to you in private?" I ask and look at Cyborg for permission.**

**"Yeah, you guys can go. Why you gotta ask me for permission?" he says and smiles a happy smile.**

**"Thanks, Cyborg. It'll be brief." I say and walk away to the couch where Richard was still at.**

**"Richard, could you give us a moment?" I ask with a small** **smile.**

**"Yeah, I'll be with** **Cyborg." he says and slowly walks away.**

**"How've** **you been Star?" he asks and pits his feet on a coffee table.**

**Same Beast Boy. Hasn't changed a bit. But, wait a minute, he has!**

**"I've been good. How have you been?" I ask and squint my eyes.**

**"Been, good. Worked out a little, don't know of you can tell." he says and winks.**

**"Haha, I don't doubt it. But what's up with that ring?" I say and point to** **his left index finger.**

**"Oh, that, haha." he says and look around.**

**"Hmm, Raven has one like that too." I say and smirk.**

**"Oh, yeah, uh, well, we kinda, got, together..." he says and turns red. "...but, it's a promise ring, if you really wanted to get into detail."**

**"Oh, Beast Boy! I'm so happy fro you guys! It's about time you guys got together!" I say and huh him.**

**"Yeah, now, it's your turn." he says and I release him.**

**"Huh?" I ask. He reply's by motioning his head toward Richard. Richard?**

**"Richard? No, no. He's a jerk. And he should learn that after three, years of lying to me, he's not gonna be forgiven. Plus, he's with that trashy, blond. I don't know her name. Rose. Whatever I don't care." I say and cross my arms.**

**"Rose?"**

**"I don't know." I say and try to change the subject. "Sorry, Beast Boy. It's time** **to talk to Cyborg!" I say, give him a hug, and go to Cyborg.**

**"Cyborg! C'mon, lets talk." I say and drag him to the couch.**

**I miss being with him. All those brotherly conversation, advice he would give me, and much more. It feels good to be with him again.**

**Beast Boy took that as his cue to go and left with Richard.**

**"Cyborg." I say and give him a hug. He returns it with a warm, brotherly embrace**.

**"Star, I've missed you so much. It really wasn't the same without you."**

**"Yeah, here too." I say and look down.**

**"Hey, your English got better." he says with a big smile**.

**"Yeah, it did. Who knew that much lip contact works." I say and look up.**

**Oops!**

**"Sorry, Cyborg. I didn't mean to say that out loud." I say and twiddle with my fingers.**

**"Um, it's all good. No worries." he says and gives me a pat on the back**.

**I really miss the way we used to hang out. All five of us. Fighting crime.**

**"See, Star. Told ya' we'd see each other again."**

**"Yes, you were right indeed."**

**At that moment Raven came** **in and tears started coming to my eyes.**

**"Star, are you okay?" Richard asks me as everyone gets closer to me.**

**"Yeah, yes I am. I just missed you all so much." I say and give a group hug.**

**"We missed you too."**

Hehe, well, sorry that took long...I have a really busy schedule...which is weird cause I should be done with this story...i started writing this last June...didn't think I'd publish it but, yeah. I'm thinking like, fourteen, fifteen chapters for this story? Um, tell me what you think, I'm trying to concentrate on all of their relationships, but no worries, a little, drama and slice, and everything ice character will come in...-_- (-that sucked back there...) tell me what you think. Who's Rose? What? I'm soooo lame..._ Sweetums AWWAAAYYyyyyyyyyy...

Favorite, Follow, Review!

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:):):):):):):):):):):):):):)33333333333333

3 = B


	3. Sorry! :(:(:(:(

HAAAIIII Guys...so I have bad news... I'm sorry I haven't updated, its cause two weeks ago I lost my phone and I downgraded...EPICLY! From a Nokia Lumia one (where I do my writing) to a sidekick slide...-_- no. so I finally found my laptop charger and that's how im doing this...but I either gotta wait a week, or until tomorrow until I get a new phone, and if they even ..or I gotta start writing here...im sorry but once I figure out what im gonna do, ill get back to writing!

TOODLES!3333

~ 3 = B


	4. Chapter 3

Oh, and let me just say, they are still Teen Titans and haven't met any of the new "young" Teen Titans...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

Beast Boy/Gar's POV

Typical Dick. As soon as we got a reunion we had to go back to work. Already he's planning to move us back to Jump City. Oh, and all those calls to the Justice League he's making me do. Such a pain in the ass. Has me doing all the reports. I mean all Cyborg gets to do is repair stuff. All Wing gets to do is be on conference calls with the big guy. Raven gets to help Star with whatever girl stuff she has and Star is just...Star.

And then there's me. A lot can happen in three years. I actually did get smarter with all the alone time I had with Raven.

Raven. I guess everyone saw it coming. I fell for her. Hard. I guess we are in love. She makes me happy and I can proudly say that I, of all people, make her happy. The sad thing about our relationship, is the way we kind of got together.

Flashback:

That was it. She was gone. We were gone. Who knows when we'll see her again. I do feel bad for Robin though. I mean, I can hear him crying in his room. As a matter of fact, I can hear all of them crying.

Curse my sensitive hearing!

"Ugh, I'm getting a headache." I say and hit my head against the wall. Well that was smart.

Robin stopped, so being the nice the nice guy that I am, I'm not gonna mention anything. Matter of fact consider it forgotten.

Cy stopped too, and then it hit me.

I'm not crying. Why?

Raven is the only one left. I'm not surprised at all though. With her being the strongest one, she had to break at some point.

Next thing you know, I knocked on her door.

Knocked? How did I get here?

The door opens before my brain can catch up with my actions.

Her eyes where pink and puffy. I found everything about her adorable. Her red nose, she'd be like my little Rudolph, and her little boogers falling out her nose...wait a minute. Beast Boy, stop!

Why she opened the door to me when she is at her weakest, is beyond me.

"Yes Beast Boy?" she asked quietly only I was able to hear.

"Uh, uh..." I stuttered.

Why was I here again?

"Beast Boy, this is a waste of time I'm-"

"No! I mean, oh, I just wanted to make sure you were okay...are you?" I ask shyly.

That's it! I've entered uncharted territory.

"Does it look like it? I know she just left but I don't like this. This thing Slade is making us do is making me feel like crap." she says and walks deeper into her room.

Is that my cue to go in too? Or do I leave? Hmm, the door is still open so I'll take the risk.

Her room smelled just like her. Though she didn't know it, she smells like flowers. No one usually expects that from her but she smells wonderful.

Her sobbing caught me off guard.

What do I do?

"Raven, it's okay. We'll see her again." I say and sit down next to her.

C'mon, think! How do you cheer her up?

"No! Don't you see Slade gave me a potion that changed her memories. She thinks we're just on a mission to protect her and her sister." she says and clutches her hands.

"But we are, Rav-"

"No, we're not." she says firmly.

"What do you mean? We are just helping Tamaran right?" I ask. She doesn't reply. "Right?"

If we're not only gonna help Star, then what are we gonna do? What is making Raven feel like this?

"Please, just stop." she says and turns away.

"Stop what?"

"I've had enough of them since she left. I don't want you to do it too." she says and grabs her knees.

"What, do you mean cry? Raven, I miss her too but I don't have that connection she has with Robin. He was bound to break any time know. And Cyborg, well, he has his own reasons. But, even if I did cry or, whatever, I wouldn't do it here. I guess they forgot you can sense emotion." I say and put a hand on her shoulder.

She looks at me and smiles. A smile. Is that a smile I see on Raven's face? And I was the cause of it? Yes!

"Beast Boy, thank you." she says and faces me completely.

"No thank you! Your smiling! And I got you to smile! A-At least I hope I did?" I say.

"Yeah, you were, but thank you. Thank you for understanding." she says and stands up, so I stand up too.

"No problem Rae." I say and grin.

She looks at me with a frown. "Rae?" she asks.

"Oh, no I'm sorry I mean Raven." I say and walk to the door but it's closed.

She opens it and I walk out and face her.

"No, it's okay I like it. She whispers in my ear and shuts the door.

Wow. Is it hot in here or is it just me? I lean against the door and throw a fist in the air. Yes!

After a moment I sigh. "Raven, are you still there?" I say and face the door.

"Yes." she says and opens the door.

As we looked into each others eyes something clicked in me.

I love Raven, not like, love.

And it took Star leaving for me to realize it? That's, in a way really sad. I hope she feels the same. But screw it! I'm going in.

I grabbed her head, gently pushed against the wall and kissed her. She returned it by putting her hands on my hair and ruffling it. I moved my hands to her waist. But there was one thing bothering me.

What is Slade making her do? What's going to happen to all of us?

: End of Flashback

"Well now we know don't we?" I say to myself.

"Yeah, we do. And we can't tell her anything until Dick finds a cure." Raven says and sits down.

"Where is she?" I ask hoping she doesn't find out about any of this.

"She fell asleep. Now, why were you thinking about that day?" she asks with a small smile.

"How did you know I was thinking about that day?" I ask and playfully raise a brow.

She stands up and walks towards me. "I will always remember how you felt that day." she says and gives me a quick kiss.

A quick kiss, that reminds me.

"Raven, Rose is here." I say and become serious.

"What? Are you sure?" she asks and becomes worried.

"Yeah, I am. Star told me she's with Nightwing. Meaning, she's trying to do to him what she did with me, I'm guessing." I say.

"But he doesn't know who she is. He's helpless now." she says and pauses. "Did I just say he's helpless? He needs to be with Star. They both don't know what's going to happen."

"But she's pissed at him. She doesn't know why we had to do this." I say and sit down.

"Then there's only one thing we need to do. We have to tell her."

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry I didn't update incase you didn't read my update! I just got a better windows phone yesterday which caused me to write all this! Yay! I'm out of school already! I'm officially a sophomore, well by credits...hehe, I'll be updating more and well, yeah!

What is he making them do? What happened to Gar and Raven? What cure is Dick trying to do? Who is the big guy he's conferencing with? Where is Cyborg? Why am I hungry?

Adios!

Review, follow, favorite!

3 = B


End file.
